La Venganza de una Vampireza
by ali.victoria
Summary: Unas extrañas llegan al puebo de Collinwood, una de ella tiene un pasado con Barnabas, y quiere venganza por lo que el le hizo a su familia, ¿que consecuencias traeran para ellos? ¿en especial para ella?


**este es la primera historia sobre esta película, espero que les guste… saludos…**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0**

era una fría mañana en Londres, estaba mirando por la ventana mientras la lluvia caía lentamente por el ventanal, suavemente apoye mi frente en ella, pude sentir como el frio cristal ponía mis vellos erizados, ¿sería por el frio? ¿sería que puedo controlar yo misma todas las facciones de mi cuerpo como son el cabello y los vellos? no lo sé, hay muchas cosas de mi que no se, ¿Cómo era mi madre? ¿Dónde estará mi padre? ¿lo que estoy haciendo esta bien? ¿tengo que hacerlo? tal vez sean preguntas que jamás logre contestar, aunque creo que será mejor así, mientras me refugio de la lluvia en esta enorme casa que comparto con mi mejor amiga; la casa es mas lo que diría una mansión victoriana heredara de mi familia, Los Black, claro que para lo que solíamos ser en nuestros tiempos de gloria, no hemos cambiado en casi nada… oh, perdónenme, aun no me he presentado, aunque mi nombre no es de gran importancia, lo importante es porque les cuento esto, lo hago porque simplemente quiero hacerlo, porque soy libre de decirlo, y porque estoy tan sola que necesito de hablar con alguien que no me trate como una loca recién salida de Bethlam…

Déjenme presentarme, mi nombre es Winters V. Black Du Pree, nació el 6 de julio de 1761, en España, cerca a Francia, por eso soy una Franco-Hispana, mi padre fue James Black, un Lord Ingles de mi prestigiosa familia, mi madre fue en vida, Cosette Du Pree, y si lo sé tal vez este apellido se te haga conocido, mas adelante sabrás el porqué mis muy queridos amigos; bueno mis padres se conocieron en Francia y se enamoraron, se casaron, y al parecer vivían enamorados, se mudaron a España, en donde la familia de mi padre al igual que la de mi madre tenían negocios, fue entonces que en esa estadía, yo nací, fue un parto my difícil, según me habían contado, mi madre quedo muy enferma, al parecer, el embarazo fue de muy alto riesgo para ella, yo tenía un año y medio cuando ella falleció, no recuerdo mucho de ella, pero mi padre solía decirme que me parezco mucho a ella, y en efecto es así, luego de eso mi padre comenzó a cuidarme y a enseñarme hacer lo que en verdad era, si tal vez sea extraño que a la edad de 6 años, puedas correr a velocidades que ni un adulto puede, que ya sepas las matemáticas, letras, historia, ciencias, que en ese entonces los universitarios apenas conocían, algo que las mujeres no deben de saber en ese entonces, no es normal que un día juegues con los niños de uno de los parques y cuando estés saltando de la nada aparezcas subida en la copa de uno de los arboles, que pueda ver fantasmas, que sienta un gran ardor en la garganta que solo se calmaba con sangre, que los objetos sagrados me produjeran dolor de cabeza, que el agua bendita me hiciera desmayarme, que el ajo me produzca alergias, me asfixiara. En ese momento ya me había leído toda la biblioteca de la casa en donde vivía en Londres, ya me había mudado de España, cuando las personas se alejaban de mi, un día; papá me llamo a su estudio me dijo que me sentara, yo tenía unos 12 años estaba asustada de lo que iba a decir, aunque en el fondo creo que ya sabía lo que me esperaba, me había dado cuenta de que mi padre no era el típico padre normal, me di cuenta de que tenía todas las características de ser un… no, no quería creerlo, con mucha nostalgia, le dijo a su hija de que él era un vampiro, y que su sangre corría por mis venas, que por ser una vampiro mi madre murió, que fue por mi culpa, me dijo que su familia era uno de los clanes más antiguos de vampiros de sangre pura, y que el traiciono toda eso por enamorarse de una humana como lo era mi madre, me dijo que yo no era un vampiro, pero tampoco una humana, que era una mestiza, que era una…Dhampireza; fue algo que me costó entender en un principio, pero tenía que aprender a vivir con eso, me dijo que yo era más fuerte que otros vampiros, que la luz del solo no me afectaba pero si me dolería un poco, que podía aguantar mas tiempos sin beber sangre, que los artículos religiosos no me provocarían mas que desmayos o dolores de cabeza; me enseño a cazar animales y alimentarme e de ellos, nunca me gusto la idea de matar a los humanos, aunque de vez en cuando mis instintos me obligaban a hacerlo, aprendí a dominar mis poderes, peor aún así era rechazada, fue cuando mi padre conoció a una familia de vampiros que acababan de llegar de Transilvania, con la esperanza de poder comenzar una nueva vida aquí, Londres…

Me di cuenta de que también eran vampiros ya que nosotros tenemos esa capacidad de poder reconocernos entre nosotros, la familia Dragulia era simple, era una familia de vampiros de sangre pura, y al parecer muy orgullosos, el patriarca era George Dragulia, uno de los últimos de ese clan transilvano; era un hombre alto, corpulento, con cabello castaño, y como todos nosotros pálido, en el, había algo que lo diferenciaba de todos los otros vampiros, sus ojos eran rojos sangre, la madre, Bianca Dragulia, tenía una mirada pasiva, nada comprada con la de su esposo que era fría, sus ojos eran azules como dos zafiros, sus cabellos eran negros y lacios, era pálida, de estatura promedio, delgada, y al parecer de acuerdo a todo lo que le decía su esposo, entre ellos venia una niña, ella también era una vampiresa de sangre pura, al verla me di cuenta de que tal vez me traería problemas más adelante, pero lo ignore, nunca pensé que la niña de mirada tierna, soñadora, que le gustaba dejar su cabello negro y lacio como agujas al viento, se convirtiera en lo que es ahora, su nombre es Denisse Dragulia, una vampiresa delgada, con cabello negro, pálida, ojos rojos sangre, labios rosados, alta, y con los poderes que ni siquiera mi padre tenía, me di cuenta de que en un principio tenía que ocultarle que yo no era una vampira del todo, hasta que un día lo descubrió por accidente, cuando se me callo mi sombrilla en un día soleado, a partir de entonces ella me protegió de humanos y vampiros, nunca nos sepamos, y mucho menos cuando mi padre desapareció, dijo que iría a Francia a arreglar unos asuntos, pero nunca volvió, supongo que aun debe estar ahí, y no hecho cenizas porque se le cayó la sombrilla que lo protegía de la luz del sol, un día de verano en Francia; vivir con los Dragulia se volvía mas difícil cada día, el Señor Dragulia, yo solía ver que tenía muchas deudas y que el dinero no le alcanzaba, mas tarde me entere por las manos de Denisse que hablo de mas ese día, que ellos habían hecho negocio con una familia, los Collins, pero quien no concia a los Collins ellos se habían vuelvo millonarios gracias a su negocio pesquero que tenían en Estados Unidos, inclusive tenían un pueblo llamado a Collinwood, al parecer los Dragulia habían invertido la mayor parte de sus joyas en ellos, pero estos nunca le pagaron, y huyeron a América, tuvieron que vender la casa en Rumania y venir aquí, me había ofrecido a ayudarlos, ya que heredaba la fortuna Black, pero ellos eran muy orgullosos y no se dejaban ayudar, lo que fue una gran pena ya que los consideraba los tíos que nunca tuve, solo tuve una tía, Josette Du Pree, la hermana de mamá, aunque no sabía nada de ella, con él tiempo, se dieron cuenta que había mas asesinatos en Londres, y que todo había comenzado desde que los Dragulia habían llegado, así que, como era obvio, fueron a matar a Lord Dragulia, murió de la forma más horrible posible para un vampiro, ya estaba débil, así que lo mataron cuando dormía en su ataúd, le clavaron una estaca, le cortaron la cabeza y se pusieron entre de las piernas, como era la creencia, y se la rellenaron de ajo, por los ojos y la boca, fue algo horrible de presenciar, el vampiro murió, con el odio a hacia los Collins y deseos de venganza, lo peor de todo es que primero, los que lo asesinaron fueron los humanos que trabajaban para ellos, y lo segundo, su hija crecería con ese rencor a la dicha familia, salvo que cuando ellos murieron, ese odio seria pasado al único vástago de los Collins, Barnabas Collins; lo peor se le acercaba a Denisse, su madre moriría, lo último que ella me dijo fue: **"**_**sé que he hecho cosas malas en mi existencia aquí, pero te pediré un favor; cuida de mi Denisse, no permitas que siga los pasos de su padre, que no trate de vengarse, no quiero verla destruirse a sí misma; promételo**_**".** yo lo acepte después de eso, sola la luz del solo tuvo la presencia de cómo Bianca Dragulia fue reducida a nada más que cenizas…

ahora , después de más de 200 años, yo sigo aquí, Denisse, sigue aquí, conmigo, sigo tratando de mantener esa promesa con Bianca, sigo esperando que mi padre vuelva, y sigo esperando que Denisse cambien esa idea errónea de venganza… me separo del vidrio y camino hasta uno de los espejos de cuerpo entero de mi habitación, se veía algo borroso, algo difuminado como una nube, pero podía verme, ahí estaba yo, mi reflejo, mis largos rizos rubios, algo castaños, se puede decir que soy una combinación de los dos, mi cuerpo esbelto y delgado, mis ojos morados pálidos, casi lila con un poco de fucsia, mis labios rojos, mi piel extremadamente blanca y mis grandes ojeras marrones, solo yo me doy cuenta las grandes diferencias físicas que me separan de los demás, yo…

**-¿sigues viéndote en ese espejo? ¿no crees que gastas tu reflejo? -** me dijo una voz fría y algo burlona - **oye, no crees que ya has pasado suficiente encerrada aquí, ven conmigo vamos a comer algo en el salón**

**- claro, porque no** - le dije volteándome a ver a la mujer de 1,73cm. que estaba toda mojada, por la lluvia, su cabello estaba más lacio y chorreaban gotas que lo habían brillar, sus ojos rojos parecían fulminarme, su cuerpo delgado, pero muy ejercitado, tenía la figura que muchas mujeres desean tener, sus finos labios rosado pálido me sonreían o algo así **- salisteis **- no era una pregunta **- ya te dije que podrías pescar un catarro**

**- claro que lo hice, y solo tú eres capaz de pescar un catarro, ya que yo no me puedo enfermar no lo olvidas** - dije poniendo los ojos en blanco **- puedo soportar más cosas…**

**-está bien, pero antes de ir al salón sécate el cabello y cámbiate de ropa, ponte algo menos… algo menos… revelador, ponte algo cómodo para estar acá - **dije con énfasis

**- ja, me lo dice la joven que aun sigue usando sus corsés, está bien, espérame allá… -** me dijo saliendo de la habitación con su velocidad vampírica, dejándome sola en estas frías paredes de la casa, me mire por última vez, me puse mi capa negra que uso desde que me dejo mi papá, era de él, me hace sentir que siempre estaré cerca de los que amo, me acomodo las mangas largas de la blusa blanca, con cuello largo, llego a palpar algunas cicatrices que no se me borraron, y salgo de mi habitación a paso lento hacia la biblioteca, mis rizos se agitan y saltan detrás de mí, llego a mi destino, llamo a una de mis criadas, para que traiga el té y algunas galletas, mientras espero a la joven pelinegra de ojos rojos, me siento en el piano de cola que hay y comienzo a tocar una de mis sinfonías favoritas… "Moonlight" de Beethoven, en eso; llega de la forma más rápida abriendo las puerta en par en par, tenia puesto un pantalón negro ajustado, una camiseta de su grupo favorito de música, el cabello ya no lo tenía tan mojado; tria consigo un periódico en la mano, cuando entro las luces se apagaron y solo se podía ver la luz de la chimenea, el fuego bailaba frente a ella, reflejados en sus ojos mas rojos que nunca - **se puede saber qué es esto **- me dice de forma amenazante levantando el periódico; en a primera plana, se ve una de las noticias que sería la más importante en mi miserable vida…

**- ¿el periódico de esta mañana?** - le respondo, levantándole una ceja, pero sin dejar de tocar, no creo que fuera la mejor idea provocarla - **la primera plana… ¿Qué dice?** - no era necesaria que me la leyera, cuando llego este periódico en la mañana, lo escondí, porque no quería que supiera lo que decía en esas hojas

**- "Los Collins: una de las familias más importantes de este siglo… familia de empresarios, llega al número uno en venta de enlatados de uno de los países más importantes del mundo"… esto debe de ser una broma, como pueden dedicarles la atención de las publicidades británicas también… ellos están en Estados Unidos, que se queden ahí, inclusive ahora, se siguen regocijando en su gran fortuna que no debió ser de ellos, DEBIO SER MIA, MIA… MIA… - **ya empezamos de nuevo - **esos estúpidos, sangres sucias, impuros, sucios humanos, porque no desaparecen... se reproducen como plagas… -** dijo tirándose en uno de los sillones, dejo el periódico encima del piano, me levante y lo tome, había una foto mas bien, un retrato, una pintura, en ella se veía a una mujer adulta de unos 45 años, una adolecente, un niño, una joven castaña de unos 25 años, y… un momento, ese hombre… ya lo he visto antes, pero no es posible el debería estar muerto.

**- Denisse, ven acá, ¿reconoces a ese hombre?** - le dije enseñándole la foto y mostrándole al hombre - **¿tú crees que pueda ser él?** - le dije dudando

**- no, no, no puede ser él, el debió haber muerto hace unos 200 años… a menos que el sea un… no, no puede ser, porque si es así, yo misma tomare un vuelo hasta Collinwood, para clavarle la estaca que tantas veces quise hacerle a su maldito padre…. me voy…** - dijo furiosa levantándose y caminando a paso veloz

**- ¿A dónde?** - le dije persiguiéndola por la casa

**- A cazar ... no me esperes despierta -**

**-pero… hay sangre, aquí, pueda darte un poco de ella y …**

**- no quiero esa sucia sangre de animal, necesito sangre humana, Adiós, Winter** - dijo azotando la puerta, en la foto se podía ver claramente la imagen de Banabas Collins…


End file.
